The Daggers in the Snow
by gogurtilovepie7
Summary: 12 yr old Taya corsallen (name from dragonrider2000) is with her boy friend after the first snow. What happens well she is stabbed while others fight for their lives. See what happens. Rating may change. I dont update if you dont review so keep them coming
1. Chapter 1

**Hey , no nagging. I know I should update the other one before posting this. But the idea was too good to waste. We actually did find a dagger in the snow, and this is based of real experiences. I do date a kid named Hunter. The descriptions are what we look like. Most people in this story are real. Remember I will not give real names, ages or places we live so don't come searching. I hope you enjoy the foot stabbing pain. ENJOY!**

**I own nothing of Rick's but I own any un recognizable characters plus the plot.**

* * *

I ran alongside my boyfriend, Hunter, as we went to go meet up with Katie, Danni, Courtney, and Jacob. It had snowed for the first time deep enough to play in. It's mid October here in Alaska. We're almost to the spot.

I could see the twins sitting on a tall pile of snow they've been working on all day. Danni the short blue eyed brown haired twin of Jacob.

They swapped places all the time, being the troublesome two that they are. I could tell the difference though, because Danni had a slight scar on the left side of his face. It was from an incident including me a big stick and some rough name calling.

I ran keeping pace with Hunter as my red hair flew around us. We both had red hair, so I guess that merit's the name 'ginger couple'. To add to this we were born ten days apart on the same year and month. He has perfect chocolate brown eyes that contrast to bye bright stormy grey ones. People tell me they just slightly reflect the color of the sky and sea.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my foot as something breaks through my thick mountain boots. The snow starts to melt around my feet from the warmth of my blood, which is pouring out profusely.

"Taya!" Hunter screams.

I yell in pain and fall to the ground, but am caught just before I hit it. I feel strong but cautious arms lift me. My ADHD brain wanders off thinking 'this is awkward, we haven't even held hands yet and here I am up next to his chest and face.' This causes me to blush furiously, but he doesn't notice.

I calm enough to give him some instructions. "Line a sock with snow, and put it over the wound. Then get Courtney, she knows first aid." I finished the sentence, wondering how I could sound so strong, and the twins had heard they ran to get help.

Hunter then proceeded to put the sock on my foot, and I bit my lip at the pain from his unpracticed hands. He picked a… dagger with a golden blade from the ground with my blood on it.

Courtney ran up with some kind of thermos and cookies with her. "Here eat these. They will help." She handed me a little square brownie.

I'm about to eat it, when I see a big shape appear from the woods.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" I scream as it barrels toward us.


	2. Chapter 2

I shove the brownie and taste the recipe my parents a have cooked for years. It tasted like chicken but was really salmon wrapped in bacon on a stick. The food didn't hold my attention for long as I saw the others, including my Hunter attack the beast.

I could finally get a better look at it. It had sharp teeth and was distinctly human…ish. It was kind of pale in the sunset light. Lamia. The name popped suddenly in my head. 'Whoa, how do I know what that guy is?!'

As I watched I felt a strange sensation in my foot. The pain was gone, so I guessed it was safe to stand up. I moved slowly as not to disturb the healing. I pick up the dagger from the snow.

It started to glow blue green silver orange and yellow when I touched it. I didn't take the time to worry about this as I charged into the fray. Ducking as he swings around and snaps his teeth in my face. I cut through the monsters leathery skin.

"You twit! Your blood shall be the first I taste!" he yelled then lunged my instincts from years of wrestling, stick fighting, mock fights and battle tactics has finally kicked in fully. I dodge and flip him on his face and stab him in the back.

He disintegrates into a pile of gold dust that is carried away by the fall winds. I catch my breath and see my reflection in a car window. My hair is in a claw clip flaring out at the top in the sunset looking like flames. I was extremely pale due to blood loss. I stood straight and tall.

I look back at them and see them there staring at me, dumbfounded. Hunter has the look on his face like he should bow to me like some sort of queen. I have the sudden urge to scream at my lying friends.

"Taya that was amazing!" Hunter whispers in amazement.

"That's why you were training me so hard! I have a few questions for you. What the hell was that thing? What did he mean 'your blood shall be the first I taste?' And where did you get the fancy weapons from?" I yelled the last sentence. I turn my stormy gaze upon Hunter.

"I'm guessing you dating me is part of the cover to huh." I ran on a hidden path deep into the woods and found an acceptable 30- 50 foot tall tree.

For a 5'7" girl I could climb a tree to the very top faster than all of my friends. I spend half my time in the woods because my fiery temper often gets me in trouble and I take shelter in the trees. That is how I know the forest so well.

I stop at the middle of the tree, realizing I still had the dagger in my hand. I rip my jacket and fashion a brace and strap it on my arm. I assumed it was mine because of the strange glowing and the fact that it spilled some of my blood. It will pay me back soon I could feel it.

I can hear Hunter, quiet as he is, walking. As he gets closer he calls out. I climb to the very top off the tree.

"Taya! Where are you? Please let me explain. Taya!" He searched for me in the tops of trees and catches a glimpse of my hair through the bare branches in the sunset.

He runs and starts climbing the tree, and climbs 10 branches below me.

I angrily wipe the tears from my eyes but one slips and falls from my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter's POV

I catch a drop of water, and in realizing it was a tear, feel my heart breaking.

Man now I'm in the dog house. I feel horrible!

"Taya I do want to be your boyfriend it's just, when I found out you were the demigod it got really complicated. I got so protective of you. I'm so sorry." I watch as she climbs slowly to the ground, and I quickly follow suit.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to your story instead of just assuming." he walked over and hugged me.

"Race you back!" she yells, and takes off on the path back to the road. Ten feet away she climbs up a tree and jumps nimbly from branch to branch and disappears, not waiting for me.

I sigh and run after her.

As I exit the woods I can hear them explaining everything to her, explaining why they never told her their real names.

"We couldn't tell you who we were or some more of those," she points to the small specks of dust are," would be coming for us," Daniela (AKA Courtney) says.

I look at the Stolls and nod for them to follow me. I lead them into the forest, taking taya's hand and continue on a more evident path.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am in some friendship funk right now. I know I shouldn't be the one asking questions, but I do have one. What do you say to a person who you stood buy through whatever it was that happened, then just started completely hating you and insulting you because you were placed in a different place? I real could use some help here. I'd also like to thank the only person whom I don't know in person for reviewing my story so far. THANK YOU! ON WITH THE STORY.**

**BTW I OWN ALL CHARACTERS IN THE STORY SO FAR EXEPT THE NAME: TAYA CORSALLEN! ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE ISN'T MINE! THANK YOU FOR READING.**

TAYA'S POV

We ran for four hours. I know because I have the rainbow watch my grandma gave me for my seventh birthday. It is now 11:42 PM.

", we should stop. Taya must be tired by now. I mean look at her! You should know when your own _girlfriend _is _exhausted_." Daniela AKA Courtney as I have now been told, says.

"Oh… I'll scout out where we are. You guys can set up camp." With that he ran off into the woods.

I set to work cutting branches and twigs for a fire. I then put them in the fire that the twins made.

We settled down and were getting ready to eat some squirrel we had caught and cooked, Hunter walked back to us.

" We're on the very edge of Prince William sound. We need to head a little bit more south west or else we'll run straight into the Atlantic Ocean! And I don't know if Taya can swim. Even if she could, I can't run the risk of her getting hypothermia."

I stared into his eyes as I conveyed a message of thanks and irritation at the thought of him not listening when I talk about my love for swimming. The look in his eyes told me he was sorry, and not to yell at him (theoretically) and that he was doing it for us both. That he couldn't stand the idea of possibly losing me or making me suffer unnecessary pain.

"So what now? We could plan our route to… Where are we headed?"

"Long Island Sound. There is a camp there for children or grand children of the gods, called camp Half-blood, for which we are called. You go there to train to live in a world full of monsters. You can stay year round, which is safer, or you could go for summers only. When you are 18 your scent fades and you can go into the real world as whatever you want to be."

Hunter says as he comes over and sits next to me. He nervously takes my hand and laces his fingers through mine. He'd never been brave enough to do that.

_Wow that must've been holding him back a lot for him to just up and do that. _I think surprised at his actions. I wish had the courage to do that.

I look into his eyes which stare back with an amount of emotion that I would never be able to comprehend. Without him knowing, he is everything that I need and could ever want. I can't stand near him without the slightest hint of a smile. In him I have the greatest and closest friend I could ever have. _**Love. Life. Perfection of my very own kind.**_

**Okay. My best friend has started hating me after she sat there the whole ride home, insulting me as if I wasn't there. I show no emotion towards her any more. I am dead to her and can't stand showing her my feelings for fear of me hurting someone. So I could use some positive feedback. Please chat with me I could use a REAL conversation every now and then. Thanks for supporting my 11's of people who still haven't reviewed.**


End file.
